Taken
by Meghan1998
Summary: What was running through their minds when Henry was nowhere to be found? Some panic? Maybe worry? Revenge plans? Who knows. This is my version.


**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own any of this stuff! None of it is mine! **

**So this is my new one-shot. I have just gotten into this show and it is amazing! So, read the story and then, it would be absolutely amazing if you were oh so kind as to review what you think. And if you have any ideas of something you want me to write, PM me or put it in your review. Thanks a bunch! :)**

Taken

Henry's PoV

We ran through the mines, looking around for my mom, along with the trigger of course.

"Are you sure that she is this way Emma?" David called ahead.

"This is where I left her, so unless Regina has enough energy to move and control the trigger, yes, she is down here," Emma snipped.

David sighed and continued to jog through the mine behind Emma and Mary Margaret.

Emma suddenly turned a sharp corner and there was my mom, almost glowing with the amount of magic she was controlling.

Snow White's PoV

After Emma and Regina had their heart to heart, we all stood watching each other. Emma looked at me and David before we took Henry behind a large rocky corner.

"Wait, what's going on? What are they doing?" Henry asked, trying to watch Emma and Regina over my shoulder.

"Emma is going to help Regina; she doesn't have enough magic to stop the trigger by herself, so Emma is going to use her magic with Regina's and we think it might be enough," David explained, pushing Henry behind us as Emma joined Regina at the diamond.

"Why can't I see?" Henry almost whined.

"Because it might be dangerous," David said, trying to push Henry back again.

Emma was almost vibrating with the amount of magic she was consuming, Regina was exactly the same. It was very hard to look at them.

I could feel Henry's weight fall from my shoulder as Emma and Regina were engulfed in a bright, white light. Unwillingly, my eyes fell closed against the light and my arm rose to cover them, trying to darken the light.

Henry's PoV

As I tried to look over Mary Margaret's shoulder, I felt something wrap around my face to clasp around my mouth. Suddenly I was ripped from my grand-parents and my bag was cut from my back as two sets of arms dragged me out of the mines and down towards the docks.

But I struggled and eventually they let me go. That was when I got a look at who they were. Greg and Tamara. The people that kidnapped my mother, tortured her, almost killed her. The people that sent my dad away, the people who have probably killed him by this point. The people who tore apart my family and the rest of the town.

"Hello Henry," they smiled sweetly at me. Too sweetly for it not to be suspicious.

Mr. Gold's PoV

"This is just, so much to take it. It's not possible it is? I thought you said that there was no way to stop this and we were going to die. That was why you didn't want to wake me up!" Belle cried, watching as the invading woods retracted back into the clock.

"That is exactly what I said dearie. This is confusing me just as much as it is you," I said, pulling my Belle back into my side.

"Do you think they are okay?" Belle whispered, obviously scared of the answer.

"I think we could go see. We should start at the docks and work from there."

"Let's go."

Regina's PoV

As soon as Snow White and _Charming_ came out from behind the rocky wall without Henry with them, I knew something was wrong.

"Where's Henry?' I asked as soon as I had my breath back, although I was still panting slightly.

Snow White whipped around and there was no little boy standing behind her.

"Henry?"

"HENRY?!"

When no eleven year old boy showed up, Emma and I started to panic. I could tell that she knew I was just as panicked as her because when she looked me in the eye, she has a sympathetic look in her eyes that was not unlike her mother's.

"I'm sure that he is around her somewhere. Let's no panic just yet," _Charming_ said, trying to calm the group of panicking women.

"And of he's not? I already lost Neal today! I don't want to lose Henry too!" Emma yelled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We'll find him," Mary Margaret said, pushing her own panic aside to pull her daughter close in a hug.

In that instant I felt a need in my chest that I knew was for a mother of my own. One that I had only known for a short period of time. Too short in my opinion.

Mr. Gold's PoV

As Belle and I ran towards the docks, not wanting to waste a minute, we caught a glimpse of David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Regina running towards the end of the dock.

"Why are you running?!" Belle called to them.

"Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry from the mines! And they have a magic bean too!" Emma answered as they continued running quicker.

Belle and I looked at each other before joining them on their search for Henry, Belle ran alongside Regina, I hobbled along behind the group, wishing with all my might that my limp was gone.

As soon as we reached a spot that the boats were not blocking our view, I saw Greg and Tamara, holding each of Henry's arms and Greg threw the stolen bean into the water. They jumped off the dock and into the portal as Emma and Regina screamed Henry's name loud enough for them to shatter someone's eardrums. I guess they had reason to, so I let it go.

This was definitely more important that eardrums.

**Now that you have read the story, please review!**


End file.
